dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Ishtar vs Nahiri
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! With Rin transformed into Ishtar, she no longer needs the Lithomancy she's infamous for. Will Nahiri kill a God again, or is Ishtar's archery skills too much? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning As the transformation completed, Rin Tohsaka became nothing short of a scantily clad entity with a giant bow, but no arrows. Nahiri seemed unimpressed... Nahiri: So... This... is how the dead transcend to Godhood. "Ishtar." Do you still remember me by the name "Nahiri"? I saw the bloodstained gem as you died, You wre a damn fool for allowing it to merge, Ishtar. Ishtar though, laughed happily. Ishtar: I guess it can't be helped anymore. I mean, I used to be Rin Tohsaka, but I'm better than I was now! eheh! Don't you agree? Nahiri though, was getting angrier as she gripped her blade. Nahiri: Quit the damned brown-nosing, you foolish excuse for a Deity, Ishtar. This hasn't ended yet. We're here to fight, and only one shall prevail. Get that giant bow of yours, Indecisive Goddess! Broken blades were being levitated, as Nahiri readied herself. Ishtar finally got serious and prepared her giant gun-like Bow. Ishtar: Unwise... Foolish pale Swordswoman. The battle then engaged. The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' As Swords fired, Ishtar fired multiple energy arrows, swatting each sword. Ishtar: Hmph. I fought worse. But out of the blue, a sword charged at Ishtar from Behind, and she was forced to take cover. Nahiri took this advantage and tried to stab the Goddess at the skull, but Ishtar intervened by grabbing the blade, ceasing the attack. Nahiri was stunned. Nahiri: Wha...? A blade that hot should be melting her hand- Second Degree if she's lucky... Ishtar then broke the blade off of Nahiri's Sword. She then got up, and prepared her Bow. Such an Archer Unit like Ishtar fired many energy arrows at high speeds, and without the need of a quiver either. Nahiri dodged most of the shots, but was forced to tank 3 of them, all dealing considerable damage. Nahiri: (Guh...! What is this immense power?! And what happened to the Gem User?!?) Ishtar then smirked as she charged her shot, and as Nahiri got up, The giant Energy Bow fired a powerful shot. It was almost like a Charged Particle Beam, but Nahiri miraculously crawled out of the way. Nahiri then fought back, ripping slabs of stone into swords, and controlling them to aim at Ishtar at differing angles. Ishtar thought she lost, as she was about to embrace defeat in her retinas. Ishtar: This fight should've lasted longer, Nahiri. Your kind should know this... Nahiri: Just meet that basterd, Tariel for me and tell her I said hello. SHING!!! ''' Ishtar was impaled in many ways; even her bones were bleeding by the marrow. '''BUT... Ishtar was still alive after such an assault, and teleported with her Bow to an unknown location, Wounds closed... Nahiri: She better be dead! Otherwise, I'll solidify that monster! Meanwhile in Venus... Ishtar reappeared beside the planet of Venus, entirely unharmed. She was holding the Concept of Venus as she put it in her Bow, forming a giant force of energy. As she fired, it was fast enough to reach the world Nahiri is currently. The battle could've ended there, with the world having a huge scar, and Nahiri not even having a huge blood pool left behind... But as the arrow was closing in, Nahiri Miraculously escaped to the Blind Eternities, averting annihilation. As Ishtar reappeared back to Terra Firma, she saw that she has done more damage than normal. Ishtar: (Did I win?) Then out of nowhere, Nahiri returned to hide from Ishtar. She prepared a sword to cut cleanly through Ishtar. As it shot, a volley of arrows fired; one swatted the sword, while the rest did damage that accumulated to the point of impalement. Nahiri was gushing blood; And damn large amounts. But as she was at death's door, eyes blurred, Nahiri saw a red spot on Ishtar's contorted chest. Nahiri could barely speak... Nahiri: A... Weak... Spot...? As Ishtar was about to charge her final strike, Nahiri ran lipidly, knowing she will die, but hopefully her ineptitude will kill Ishtar as well. As Ishtar fired her arrow, Nahiri ducked... ' ''SHING!!! ' And stabbed her Gem. Without the gem, Ishtar lost her status as a Pseudo-Servant, and became Rin Tohsaka once more. With no jewels, Rin's use of Lithomancy was zilch. With no magic in her arsenal, she felt defeated. Nahiri pointed her blade at Tohsaka, knowing she'll give up for good. But this was a huge trick by Rin as she pulled out what's left of Zelretch, the Jeweled Dagger she was the first to know all its secrets. Before Nahiri could throw the Final Blow, Tohsaka slashed the dimension the two were in. Nahiri is now desroyed by the light of Zelretch, but Rin saw a bigger Threat in her place... A young lady in a luxurious Kimono, wielding a Katana. Rin only heard rumors of this... Person. Her real name was Shiki Ryougi, but she was a vessel for a god whose powers surpass all that Crimson Moon was capable of. Rin Tohsaka was both Brave but Nervous enough. Rin Tohsaka: Are you... By any chance... Who I think you are...? The woman turned her head at Tohsaka, Mystical Eyes of Death Perception glaring, as she said nothing. She nodded grimly... Results/Credits Boomstick: It's a shame we won't know how Rin Tohsaka met Ryougi... The WINNER is... '''ISHTAR (Rin Tohsaka)?' Ishtar is from Fate/GRAND ORDER, Owned by TYPE-MOON. Nahiri is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Wizards of the Coast. Next Time N/A Planning it out... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Users Category:IOS vs TCG themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:BMHKain